


Легенда

by Elli_Farelli



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Farelli/pseuds/Elli_Farelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний бой.</p><p>Предупреждение: написано немного странно х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда

> For you, for you  
>  I would bring down the heavens on this earth  
>  For you, for you  
>  I would even trust the devil for rebirth  
>  (с) Poets Of The Fall – Rebirth

Когда цель по-настоящему великая, она оправдывает средства.  
Она – становится смыслом жизни, твоим направлением. Но только он – становится твоим воздухом.  
Ты смело идешь вперед, плечом к плечу, помогаешь, делаешь все, что в твоих силах. И у вас одна цель – защитить Азерот. Каждый из вас готов отдать за это все. Всего себя: свою жизнь, свою смерть.  
Но силы… свои силы ты все равно черпаешь в том, кто стоит рядом. В его поддержке, в его помощи. В доверии.  
Андуин Лотар – не просто воин, главнокомандующий. Он надежда всего Азерота. Лев Азерота. Для каждого жителя этого мира он – нечто большее. Как символ веры, вечное Солнце. Как обещание – что выживут, выстоят, победят.  
Для Кадгара он был большим. В сердце, в мыслях, в душе. Великий, светлый, сильный, храбрый. Потерявший так много за свою жизнь, но продолжающий бороться за жизни других. Продолжающий вдохновлять всех вокруг, одаривающий своим внутренним светом.  
Каждый раз, когда Андуин Лотар произносил речь, - убеждал правителей, поддерживал народ, вдохновлял солдат, - Кадгар стоял рядом и смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, с теплом в глазах. Это поражало. До самой глубины души. Не только его – каждого. Лотар был уникальным человеком.  
Маг всегда смотрел на него с восхищением и обожанием. Всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать, дать совет, подсказать. Лотар к нему прислушивался, смотрел как на равного. Они и были равны – всегда вместе. Будь то переговоры или поле боя.  
Разве что библиотеки Кадгар посещал в одиночестве, воину там быстро становилось скучно. И всего несколько раз, когда он приходил составить компанию магу. Не ради книг, но, может, чтобы украсть немного его времени, его внимания. В смутные времена ты как никогда понимаешь, насколько его мало – этого времени. Его всегда не хватало.  
И сейчас его не хватает особо остро. Когда Кадгар видит, как ломается меч Лотара, надвое. Когда видит взгляд, обращенный к нему – последний, такой короткий, мимолетный.  
И он не может пробраться через воинов, через орков, через битву.  
Не пытается. Успевает лишь осознать: он ничего не сможет уже сделать. Слишком далеко. Не_рядом, чтобы защитить. Чтобы спасти свое Солнце. Того, на которого смотрел столько лет подряд.  
Взгляда… взгляда слишком мало, чтобы сказать, чтобы сделать, чтобы выразить. И кричать невозможно – ощущение, словно ему пробили легкие, пробили сердце. Забрали самое важное, что было в его жизни.  
Самое важное, что было у Азерота.  
И в тот момент Туралион стал его яростью, обращенной на тех, кто убил. Вся армия сплотилась, чтобы отомстить. Они были отражением того – что было внутри. Но еще глубже была разрастающаяся растерянность – как жить без Него?  
Не знал, не мог сделать и вдоха.  
Лишь закрывает глаза, на несколько долгих секунд, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то равновесие. И потом – снова в бой. Жестокий, короткий.  
Он вспомнит. Обязательно вспомнит все то светлое, что хранит в воспоминаниях о Льве Азерота, о Великом Военачальнике. И обязательно будет рассказывать о его подвигах, о том, насколько великим он был человеком – с улыбкой на губах и отголосками боли из-за утраты в глубине карих глаз.  
Но часть из этих воспоминаний – он оставит только для себя.


End file.
